This invention relates to improved apparatus for supporting and moving a section of pipe or other suspended load in a well rig.
In moving a pipe section into or out of position for connection to a drill string in a well, it is customary to utilize hoisting equipment including an elevator which is capable of engaging and supporting the section of pipe and which is suspended from a hook or other supporting unit by two elevator links located at opposite sides of the well axis. When the pipe to be suspended is located in a `mousehole` at a side of the well axis, or is retained within a rack at a side of the axis, conventional equipment and methods require a person or persons on the rig floor or at an elevated location in the derrick to manually force the elevator laterally from a position of alignment with the well axis to a location in which it can contact and hold the offset section of well pipe. Such movement of the elevator and the links can be very difficult and involve exertion of a great deal of effort accompanied by the possibility of injury to the workmen. Further, this operation may be more time consuming than would be desired.